Aprender a volar
by EliannKamui
Summary: Cuando era pequeño Kaito se cayó del nido teniendo por ello un horrible pavor a volar, pero siendo un ave debería haber aprendido y no lo hizo fue abandonados por sus padres a su suerte, dejándolo allí para morir. Espero a sus padres por mucho tiempo teniendo, hambre y sed a casi el borde de la muerte.


**_Aprender a volar._**

 _Nada mejor que nacer con alas, volar largas distancias sintiendo como el viento mese tu cabello, como el aire da contra tu rostro._

 _No hay mayor libertad que volar._

 _Pero si le tienes miedo a volar, estás muerto._

 _Suele pasar que algunos pequeños son abandonados así es, son dejados a su suerte sin saber cómo salir, eso le había pasado a nuestro pequeño en particular, eran gemelos dos pequeños que vivían en el mismo nido, uno de cabello rojizo y alas de similar color con una actitud dominante hacia su hermano, el más pequeño de los dos tenía el cabello azul y plumas de similar color que a diferencia de su hermano quien tenía tonalidades negras él la tenía en blanco._

 _Su hermano lo había lanzado del nido, así era su propio hermano. Cuando sus alas no eran los suficientemente grandes como para volar lo había aventado, llámenlo suerte o milagro logro agarrarse de una parte de aquel risco en donde vivía y mantenerse el suficiente tiempo como para que su madre lo encontrara lo tomara entre sus brazos e intentará calmar su miedo y llanto._

 _Pero ya no había remedio ya casi lo peor había ocurrido esto se vio cuando tenían que enseñarle a volar, así notaron que su hijo más pequeño no quería y no podía volar. Tenía miedo a ese pequeño que había nacido con alas que se tornarían perfectas para el vuelo le aterraba volar._

 _–Eres una vergüenza, Kaito. –le replico su hermano mientras el nombrado se alejaba de su hermano también alejándose del risco no vaya a ser que intente tirarlo de nuevo y está vez no estaban sus padres cerca para salvarlo –Tener miedo a volar mira que patético. ¡Para eso nacimos con alas!_

 _– ¡Cállate! ¡Eso es tu culpa! –protesto –_

 _– ¡a mí no me culpes por nacer inútil!_

 _Las réplicas de sus hermano le hacían sentir horriblemente mal, el reprocho de su padre le hacía sentir mal, la desilusión silente que le demostraba su madre le dolía más, todo combinado en base para despreciarse a sí mismo. Esa mañana sus padres se habían ido con sus hermanos, volando lejos, muy lejos al horizonte. Casi llegando a la ciudadela que era su país, él no había podido ir, debía de ir al menos una vez para ser presentado pero al no poder volar sus padres dijeron que no podía ir. Tampoco podría tener sus estudios, solo se quedaba allí mirando las nubes pasar, como mecía el viento sus cabellos y temblar cada vez que por ese risco miraba hacia el suelo._

 _Pasaban las horas y sus padres no regresaban, el sol se había puesto y la noche helaba en su pequeño nido intento cubrirse del frío, pero ya no tenía las alas protectoras de sus padres, apenas las suyas servían un poco para hacerlo, al día siguiente sus padres no volvieron, ni al día que le siguió a ese, estaba débil tenía hambre, tenía sed. Solo le restaba esperar por ellos ver como amanecía y su esperanza morir junto con él día, dando paso a otra noche de tormentoso frío, el sueño que te quitaba el hambre, el hambre que intentaba arrebatarte los sueños._

 _Esa mañana era distinta apenas y podía caminar, ya comenzaban a notársele las costillas, sus manos mostraban sus huesos y esperaba anhelantemente a sus padres, ¿por qué no regresaban? ¿Por qué no volvían por él? ¿Les había pasado algo? ya ni lágrimas tenía, su labios secos y cuarteados, la sed intensa que quemaba su garganta ¿cuánto podría soportar? sus padres regresarían, pero si seguía así solo encontrarían huesos de lo que alguna vez fue su hijo._

 _Quería llorar, el hambre y la sed le hacían sentir mal, quería gritar pero de su boca solo salía un leve chillido ahogado._

 _–Bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? una pequeña comida –Alguien hablo a su izquierda, tenía tanto que no escuchaba una voz más que la de su cabeza o ¿tal vez estaba alucinando? Pero no, no era un sueño era una lamía quien se sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos – ¿tienes miedo pequeño? no te preocupes no haré tu muerte dolorosa._

 _El terror comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, no deseaba morir, pero sus piernas no le respondían y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, mirándole fijamente arrastrarse hasta el nido, trago grueso, cuando la serpiente vino atacarlo dio un pequeño salto que le acelero el corazón e hizo sentir una ardor en todo su interior pero ya no importaba eso solo importaba sobrevivir, un ligero aleteo le hizo flotar un momento para librarse del ataque y salir corriendo de la cueva que hacía de refugio, estando afuera no sabía que hacer mirara por donde mirara era caer al vacío o morir en manos de la serpiente ¿cuál dolería menos? no deseaba ninguna._

 _¿Por qué luchaba tanto por sobrevivir? Solo anhelaba el momento en que llegaran sus padres y le envolvieran en sus alas, solo eso pedía, estar envuelto en las alas protectoras de sus progenitores. El coletazo que le lanzo la serpiente no lo pudo esquivar, termino cayendo hacia el vacío, sus alas estaban muy débiles solo podía sentirse caer, no importaba cuanto aleteara no encontraba el equilibrio caería, moriría. Pero allí estaba su suerte o deseos por sobrevivir que dio un pequeño impulso con sus alas para volar más cerca del risco y entre las rocas se aferró a ellas, su brazo le ardía a horrores como si se hubiera roto algo, intento subir y lo logro apenas pero estaba muy débil, demasiado exhaustos, sus manos sangraban, no podía mover bien el brazo con el que llego a sujetarse, su vista se tornaba borrosa, una gran sombra se posó sobre él alejando el inclemente sol, alas grandes y largas podía visualizar._

 _– ¿papá? –Logro pronunciar mientras era tomando en brazos, la calidez y protección que sintió le hizo sentir feliz, allí podía morir, en esos brazos y no estaba triste, moriría feliz en esos brazos porque ya luchar más no podía estaba muy cansado –_

 _Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente había un sabor dulce en sus labios, al enfocarlos bien alguien le estaba dando de aquel dulzor en su boca, un jadeo salió de sus labios mientras dejaba que aquel néctar se introdujera, quien lo había hecho se alejó, no era su padre. Su cabello era largo de color morado, sus piel era blanca casi como las nubes, sus ojos eran azules más azules que el cielo, parpadeo un par de veces para sentir como nuevamente posaba sus labios con los suyos dándole más de ese dulce. Bebió de ellos como si no hubiera un mañana. Pronto su conciencia se volvió a ir. Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba solo, no había nadie alrededor, no era la cueva en la que antes vivía esta era otra ni siquiera tenía un nido para darle calor, camino hacia afuera, no reconocía ese lugar. Ese quien le ayudo ¿volvería pronto? ¿Él podría decirle algo sobre sus padres? Su brazo aun le dolía un poco pero no era tan fuerte ya además estaba entablillado y sus manos las cuales sangraban estaban vendadas. Una sombra se posó sobre él como aquella vez, lentamente descendió para admirar aquel desconocido que lo salvo._

 _–Veo que despertaste –Expreso mientras que caminaba hacia él –Ten –le extendió una bolsa –son frutos –Abrió la bolsa, hecha de piel de serpiente y efectivamente eran muchos frutos rojos, aquel extraño se sentó y lo observo comer en silencio una expresión sería habitaba en su rostro – ¿Quieres néctar? –Pregunto, tragando un puñado de frutos asintió, hasta que el dolor llego a su pequeño estomago – ¿estás bien? –Inquiero al verle soltar la bolsa y mirar los frutos, inútil sus grandes ojos azules mostraban gruesas lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su abdomen – ¿te duele? –Indago llegando a su lado solo obteniendo un asentimiento –posiblemente es porque tenías mucho que no comías y tu estomago no puede soportar en estos momentos grandes cantidades, te traeré agua mejor – bebió del agua como si no hubiera otro día – Tranquilo traeré más no te quedarás sin agua._

 _Se le quedo mirando un momento relamiéndose los labios, su estómago se sentía muy lleno pero sentía tanta necesidad de beber agua. Estarás bien, estás a salvo; palabras como esas que te las dijeras un total desconocido. Los primeros días no podía hablar, no, sentía una dolorosa sensación en la garganta cuando eso pasaba, una de las razones podría ser que había gritado para llamar a sus padres hasta quedarse sin voz, observaba en silencio como aquel hombre traía cosas para acomodar la cueva ¿será que recién se mudaba a ese lugar? todas las mañanas antes que el inclemente sol se posara en el cielo salía con dos garrafones de agua completamente llenos al tope, luego regresaba por otros dos, de seguro sabía en donde quedaba un oasis. También traía frutos y néctar haciéndose preguntar al pequeño que tan largas distancias podía volar con esas alas negras tan enormes, sus alas eran más grandes que la de su padre. Quedarse allí le traía un desazón no era por su salvador, no era malvado, pero extrañaba a sus padres quería ir con ellos si estaba allí ¿Cómo no estar seguros si regresarían a su nido y no lo encontraría? ¿Se pondrían tristes? ¿Lo buscarían? ¿Akaito lloraría? suponía que su hermano no lloraría su partida a pesar de ser gemelos, Akaito siempre fue muy malo con él, con esa actitud dominante que le hacía sentirse pequeñito y diminuto ante él. Como si no lo fuera de todas formas._

 _Ya su cuerpo se había recuperado un poco, sus manos ya no estaban tan huesudas, su cuerpo no insistía en dolerle tanto ni el caminar pequeños trayectos se tornaba una gran proeza, hambre no pasaba ni una sola vez ni de noche ni de día. Gakupo; el cual era el nombre de su salvador. Siempre se encargaba de traer comida, agua, néctar. Esa cueva estaba bien provista al menos. Recordaba en que casa siempre se había acostumbrado a comer poco, la comida no alcanzaba para cuatro bocas, además su hermano siempre le quitaba la mayor parte de su comida, la primera vez que pudo probar en mayor cantidad el delicioso néctar fue por Gakupo._

 _Él no tomaba del néctar parecía no gustarles las cosas dulces, tampoco comía mucho de los frutos se alimentaba más a base de carnes, se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo salvo? no tenía ningún asunto para con él, no eran familiares, no eran nada ¿Por qué cuidar a una cría desvalida? no lo entendía, nadie se tomaría esas molestias de salvar a una cría, no era tonto lo razonaba al menos eso, había tantas incógnitas allí._

 _Cuando logro hablar se sentía muy feliz, había sido apenas un susurro casi inaudible pero al menos no estaba en total mudez, eso no significara que doliera menos. Solo tenía que esperar a que Gakupo regresará e intentaría hablar con él._

 _Eso hizo cuando regreso a la cueva cargando consigo carne, frutos y néctar, su mirada se encontraron y le saludo alborotándole el cabello – ¿Sabes dónde están mis padres? –le pregunto, Gakupo se volteó a mirarle la sonrisa en sus labios se había borrado –_

 _–No sé quiénes son tus padres –Kaito bajo la mirada y su rostro mostraba gran tristeza y lamento –Si me dices como son tal vez los consiga en la ciudadela –la sonrisa en los labios del pequeño regreso y comenzó a explicarle de la mejor manera que podía como eran sus padres y su hermano gemelo para que diera con ellos también le agradeció por todo._

 _Gakupo había tomado el encargo muy enserio desaparecía por largas horas y regresaba cuando el sol ya caía, encendía una lámpara de aceite y ambos se quedaban allí siendo iluminados por la tenue luz, para Kaito era doloroso saber por los labios de su ahora protector que no encontraba nada de sus padres ¿y si algo le había pasado a sus progenitores? no quería ni pensárselo._

 _Ese día había marchado a la ciudadela, todos allí reunidos, algunos volando otros caminaban mirando el comercio de la ciudad más amplia de su hogar, pequeñas ciudades formadas por montañas altas y grandes riscos empinados servían de hogar. Donde encontró al pequeño era una de esas tenía otras cuevas más pero cada una alejada a cierta distancia de la otra, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa pequeña parte donde lo encontró? No lo sabía y Kaito no se lo contaba solo estaba preocupado por sus padres, ¿qué podría ser de ellos? también le intrigaba ¿qué podría ser de los padres de esa cría? Dejar solo a un pequeño que ni siquiera sabía volar era algo horroroso de ver, no era que no hubiera huérfanos pero ninguno abandonado en su hogar, mayormente eran dejados en la ciudadela y puesto a cargo de una albergue donde distintas jóvenes que hacían de nodriza cuidaban de los pequeños que no podían defenderse del mundo inclemente._

 _–Oh, vienes de nuevo –Habló uno de los mercaderes sonriéndose en gran medida, su cabello era rosado, sus alas de un color similar con algunos toques en turquesa y negro, sus ojos de un brillante amarillo –_

 _–Tienes algo para mí, ¿no? –menciono llegando a su lado cruzándose de brazos –_

 _–Siempre tan serio y directo –Suspiro, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios –no sé por qué quieres buscar a esos, pero sí. Tengo información y frutos rojos con néctar –Gakupo asintió ante eso –a quienes buscas están en el zona este, viven en una situación casi precaria pero lo hacen bien al menos –Le entrego el un papel con la dirección que fue tomado de sus manos –_

 _–Bien –no había que decir más solo seguiría de largo –"¿Será que no saben que Kaito vive?" "¿Por qué no lo han buscado?"_

 _– ¿los buscaras? –pregunto ya sabiendo que no obtendría respuestas, se movió uno de sus mechones y suspiro – Siempre lo mismo._

 _Gakupo paseaba por la ciudadela, no era un lugar que le gustara esos agasajares llenos de ruido y concurrencia, prefería vivir solo lejos de la multitud a estar nuevamente entre ella, como si vivir toda su infancia allí hubiera sido poco, conocía cada pasadizo y callejón. Todo lo tenía tan memorizado, negó intentado sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza mejor, solo necesitaba ir por las cosas necesarias y largarse de una buena vez._

 _Cumpliría el pedido de Kaito y. . ._

 _¿Qué pasaría después?_

 _Estaría solo, completamente solo, como antes de conocerlo ya no tendría a ese pequeñajo de pelo como un nido, esperándolo en lo alto del risco, su gran sonrisa al verlo volver, que en las noches aunque el pequeño no se diera de cuenta se abrazara a él aferrándose a su calor. No tendría nada que sentir familiar._

 _Él no tenía nada ¿por qué ahora quería aferrarse a ese pequeño? ¡No! era un ser solitario, lo ayudo simplemente porque pudo y ahora lo único que haría era regresarlo con sus padres, claro no podía quedarse con él, era peligroso, si llegaba la época de cortejo y una hembra encontraba a una cría en su nido y sin compañera. Estaba seguro Kaito moriría._

 _No, protegería a Kaito antes de eso. . . ¿por qué lo protegía? Porque le nacía hacerlo. Kaito le generaba esa sensación de protección y calidez que jamás había sentido. Negó intentado sacar sus deseos egoístas de dar media vuelta y no buscar a los padres del pequeño. Al llegar se encontró con un tosco nido en donde estaba una cría un poco más alta que Kaito eran parecidos sí, pero no idénticos pues los colores del otro eran en rojo y negro como le habían descrito._

 _– ¿Dónde están tus padres? –le pregunto a la cría al llegar cerca –_

 _– ¿Para qué los quieres?_

 _–Necesito hablar con ellos._

 _– ¿Sobre qué?_

 _–Sobre cosas que no le interesan a pequeñas moscas como tú. ¿Tienes un hermano?_

 _–Debe de estar muerto seguro, era muy débil._

 _– ¿muerto?_

 _–Sí, muerto ¿acaso eres sordo? ¿O tienes demasiado aire en la cabeza?_

 _– ¿por qué crees que está muerto?_

 _–Porque lo abandonamos hace mucho tiempo, ya debe ser no más que huesos._

 _Aquello hizo punzar el corazón de Gakupo, Kaito había sido abandonado para morir, porque para sus padres era demasiado débil como para vivir, ni su hermano ni cuando hablo con los padres de Kaito mostraron alguna pizca de remordimiento por haberlo abandonado a su muerte. Se fue de allí enojado, nunca antes había sentido tanto enojo e impotencia como en esos momentos, enojo por lo que le habían hecho a su pequeña cría, impotencia ¡porque no podía hacerles nada a esos desgraciados! Cuando regreso al nido, su expresión era sumamente seria. ¿Cómo le diría aquello a Kaito? ¿Cómo destruirle haciéndole saber que sus padres le habían abandonado? Y esperaban que él estuviera muerto._

 _– ¡Regresaste! –Al ver el brillo de felicidad en el rostro de él, no pudo hacerlo, no quería borrarle nunca la sonrisa –_

 _–yo. . . Estoy de vuelta._

 _–Bienvenido –Gakupo sonrió levemente alborotándole más el cabello escuchando una risita del menor – ¿lograste encontrarlos? –la expresión del mayor se tornó seria, completamente tensa, Kaito sintiendo que era una respuesta negativa suspiro –Entiendo, no tienes por qué hacerlo más._

 _– ¿Enserio?_

 _–Sí, si mis padres estuvieran buscándome tú ya los habrías encontrado ¿no? –la expresión de su compañero no dejaba de ser rígida, pensando en si debía decirle o no –de seguro deben pesar que estoy muerto. . .es mejor así._

 _– ¿Lo es?_

 _–Viejo –el apodado frunció el ceño por ello – ¿yo te estorbo?_

 _–No, solo hacía lo que me pediste._

 _–Entiendo. Entonces no lo hagas más, quiero quedarme contigo, si no soy ninguna molestia para ti. Quiero quedarme aquí._

 _–Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees._

 _– ¡Gracias!_

 _–De nada, pelo de nido. –Kaito le saco la lengua por el molesto apodo mientras su acompañante reía –_

 _Ambos se sentían ya familiarizado con el otro que sería extraño no verlo, para Kaito, Gakupo era sumamente inteligente había creado un sistema para que la cueva tuviera una puerta que se abría y cerraba al mover unas rocas, además siempre traía diamantes y gemas preciosas al parecer le atraían mucho las cosas brillantes. Pego varios por toda la cueva e hizo un sistema de luz natural guiando la luz solar hacia las gemas y diamantes, creando un brillo como el cielo iluminado de hermosas estrellas._

 _–Kaito, ¿no te sientes solo aquí todo el tiempo?_

 _– ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _–Que si no te gustaría aprender a volar, a tu edad ya deberías saber._

 _–No. Yo no quiero volar –Se aferró a sus rodillas haciéndose bolita –Yo estoy bien aquí._

 _–Pero, Kaito. No puedes no volar, es la ley natural para eso nacimos con alas. ¿Has visto una serpiente que no se arrastra? ¿Un lobo que no aúlla? ¿Un pez que no nada?_

 _– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Soy una patética y débil ave que no vuela! –Le grito para echarse a llorar, estaba temblando y su rostro mostraba gran sufrimiento, Gakupo sintió punzar su pecho por ello y se le acercó para abrazarlo – ¡No, suéltame! –Pero no lo hizo, le envolvió entre sus alas enormes y negras –_

 _–No es que piense que seas débil, es que quiero que seas feliz._

 _–Yo… soy feliz, aquí contigo._

 _–Pero sé que también añoras volar y deseas aprender, está en nuestra sangre corriendo por nuestras venas, un instinto primario que no se olvida Kaito._

 _–Tengo miedo que pase lo mismo…que cuando era pequeño._

 _– ¿Cuándo eras pequeño?_

 _–Mi hermano me empujo del nido y casi caigo al vació si no me fuera sujetado de unas rocas empinadas, no podía volar mis alas no tenían plumas –Sus sollozos se volvieron más grande –mamá me consigo unas horas después. . .pero yo solo podía admirar el inmenso vacío deseando que los brazos no me fallaran o caería._

 _–Gakupo sintió un gran rencor nuevamente hacia los progenitores de Kaito, aun sabiendo el miedo que él tenía decidieron abandonarlo a pesar de ser ellos mismos los causantes –Entiendo, tienes miedo. Pero debes superarlo yo te enseñare a volar._

 _– ¿Qué me puedes enseñar tú que mis padres no hubieran intentado ya? –Gakupo sonrió más no le respondió se levantó con Kaito en sus brazos, salió de la cueva que hacía de nido y miro hacia el vació – ¡No me vayas a tirar por favor! –Suplico –_

 _–Haré algo mejor –Y se lazó con Kaito hacia el vació, quien se aferraba fuerte a él tenía miedo de caer de sus brazos –Kaito, abre los ojos –pero el nombrado negaba –Vamos ábrelos._

 _Kaito se encontraba maravillado nunca había volado de esa manera siendo sujetado por alguien más, sus alas se movían poco a poco deseando llevar el ritmo que la melodía del viento le imponía, Gakupo le estaba dando indicaciones mientras tomaba una de las corrientes del viento, lo sostenía de la mano permitiendo que sus alas se abrieran planeando con ellas._

 _Así paso el tiempo, Gakupo le enseño a volar y con el tiempo Kaito fue perdiendo el miedo, hasta que ya podía hacerlo por sí solo, siguiendo a su protector de alas negras a quien le gustaba hacer piruetas en el aire._

 _–Kaito, ¿Te gustaría volar conmigo por siempre?_

 _–Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón del pequeño se aceleró y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios – ¡Sí!_

 _Habían pasado siete años y Kaito ya estaba a punto de cumplir los quince, su cuerpo era delgado pero no escuálido ni muy musculoso, llevaba constantemente joyas en su cabello y parte de su ropa, más por pedido de Gakupo que le gustaba vérselas puestas; Me gusta como brillan en ti. Fueron las palabras que dijo que hicieron que Kaito siempre las llevara consigo._

 _Una grácil belleza, con una voz hermosa que le acompañaba, siempre salía a volar grandes distancias con su protector o simplemente hacían piruetas en el cielo divirtiéndose al volar. Al regresar al nido Kaito estaba allí esperándole como siempre, le sonrió levanto la mano para alborotarle el cabello pero no pudo._

 _– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto luego de ver su acción, un extraño dolor llego a su pecho ¿por qué Gakupo había dejado de ser cariñoso? –_

 _–Nada, es solo que ya tú cabello no es como un nido –menciono mientras movía la luna que colgaba de su halo –Se me sería imperdonable dañarlo ahora._

 _–jajá, tonto. Es que ya no soy un niño._

 _–No, ya no. Ya vas a cumplir quince._

 _–Y dentro de tres años dieciocho y seré un adulto –Su sonrisa era grande y su acompañante asintió –aun así, ¿me podré seguir quedando aquí?_

 _–Cuanto desees._

 _–Y si comienzo a estorbarte porque deseas tener una compañera._

 _–Se ahogó una risa mirándole directamente –Yo no me preocuparía por eso en realidad._

 _– ¿No deseas tener una compañera y crías? –le pregunto para recibir un ligero golpe en la frente – ¡Auh!_

 _–Eso no se pregunta._

 _–Viejo raro –Se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras su acompañante soltaba una carcajada –_

 _–Kaito –Expreso mientras se sentaba en la alfombra que era de pelo de ciervo llamando la atención del nombrado – ¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudadela?_

 _–Pero a ti no te gusta ir._

 _–Mañana habrá un festival, mañana cumples años. Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a disfrutar del festival, como regalo de tu cumpleaños._

 _–Mh, y yo pensando que mañana me traerías otra joya brillante y bonita._

 _– ¿prefieres eso a ir a un festival y estar reunido con jóvenes de tu edad? Quién sabe tal vez consigas una joven que atraiga tu atención y comiences a cortejarla antes de la mayoría de edad, raro no es._

 _–No lo sé. . . ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fui a la ciudadela?_

 _– ¡Es porque de terco fuiste en la época de apareamiento! Y yo no tengo compañera._

 _–Viejo, llegaste con el ala rota, por mi culpa. Por protegerme… no quiero que vuelva a pasar._

 _–Si te estoy diciendo que podemos ir, es porque podemos ir, Kaito. No va a ocurrir ningún peligro estamos fuera de la época de apareamiento y ninguna hembra tendría razones para verte como obstáculo y querer matarte._

 _– ¿Estás seguro?_

 _–Por supuesto que lo estoy –Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello, escuchando una risita del joven –Disfruta tu cumpleaños ¿sí?_

 _–Si tú estarás allí conmigo, claro que lo haré._

 _Aquellas palabras aceleraron el corazón de Gakupo y trago saliva, sabía que lo decía en otro contexto que Kaito lo veía como su protector, como aquel que le salvó de morir de inanición y lo crío, acaricio la suave y tersa mejilla, llamando la atención de su acompañante, sus ojos brillantes azules, tan azules como los zafiros que colgaban en su cuello._

 _– ¿Qué pasa?_

 _–Nada, Kaito. . . Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¿Te lo he dicho antes?_

 _–No, pero me gusta oírlo._

 _–Pues, lo eres._

 _–Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sin ti estaría muerto –Contestó sonriéndole apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del contrario mientras cerraba los ojos –No hay mejor nido, que tus alas envolviéndome, no habrá otro lugar en el que me sienta más protegido, que a tu lado._

 _– ¿Ni con tus padres?_

 _–Una risita tenue y ahogada escapo de sus labios –Ni con ellos. Gakupo –Susurro aquel nombre leve llamo la atención del nombrado –Quiero estar siempre contigo._

 _–Pero cuando seas un adulto serás apto para entrar a la época de cortejo y aparearte ¿no quieres tener crías? Siempre hablas de ellas._

 _–Lo sé. . . pero yo. –Se mordió el labio para negar –_

 _– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto pero no recibió respuesta alguna los labios del joven se posaron con los de él, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos. Completamente dulces con sabor al néctar y frutas que usualmente suele comer –_

 _Ambos se separaron sin decirse nada sus miradas parecían hablarse por sí solas palabras que eran dirigidas directamente al corazón, en ese mutuo silencio volvieron a besarse, Kaito se aferró a los hombros de Gakupo mientras este le tomaba de la cintura bajando por su vientre hasta aferrar su mano al hueso de la cadera pegándolo más con su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un gemido, aquel fuego comenzaba a encenderse dentro de ellos a querer consumirlos desde dentro._

 _Era la primera vez fuera de la época de apareamiento que sentía tal deseo de poseer a alguien, Gakupo se separó de Kaito observándolo un momento sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos con una ligera hinchazón, su pecho que subía y bajaba intentado obtener el aire, con su mano acaricio desde el cuello, hasta el pecho llegando a aquellos pezones rosados pellizcándolos obteniendo un gemido de parte de su acompañante._

 _–Gakupo –Aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, como si le echaran el agua del manantial que esta helada y parece querer entumecerle, se alejó lentamente – ¿por qué? –pregunto haciéndole sentir mal, realmente aún era joven para esas cosas ¿quería arrastrarlo a eso? no, no quería – ¿por qué te detienes?_

 _–El rubor lleno sus mejillas alejándose –Aun eres muy joven, ni siquiera has pasado por tu primera época de celo. No me parece correcto._

 _–…entiendo –Respondió incorporándose, luego de haber quedado en la alfombra –Cuando tenga mi primer celo ¿seguiremos?_

 _–Si así lo quieres._

 _–así lo quiero._

 _–Entonces sí._

 _–Por favor no se te olvide._

 _–Nunca nada se me olvida, Kaito. –Kaito sonrió y sin autorización alguna le robo un beso –_

 _–Te amo, Gakupo._

 _–No creo que sepamos qué es eso, Kaito –respondió haciendo sonreír más a su acompañante–_

 _–Lo que siento por ti es más del apego que sentí por mis padres, más del cariño que sentí por mi hermano, no es un simple afecto puedo reconocerlo… por esa razón siento que es un amor más fuerte, como el que sientes por un compañero –Miro directamente a aquellos ojos como el cielo azul, tomó la mano del contrario llevándola a su pecho y sin dejarle de sonreír se declaró –Quiero que cuando sea yo mayor me reclames como tu compañero._

 _–Si eso es lo que quieres._

 _– ¡No! Quiero que tú también lo quieras, no que solo cumplas mis caprichos como siempre._

 _–Gakupo soltó una leve risa, para luego suspirar –me gusta cumplirte los caprichos porque me gusta verte feliz, si eres feliz a mi lado está bien, siendo compañeros o no, solo deseo tu felicidad, no sé qué es el amor porque desde que tengo memoria fui abandonado por mis padres y criado en las callejuelas de la ciudadela, pero si tú le das ese nombre a lo que siento por ti. Entonces eso es._

 _–Tú vida fue más dura que la mía ¿no es así? criarte solo. . . siempre solo._

 _–Pero ya no estoy solo –Reconoció mientras apretaba aquella mano que le era sujetada llevándola a sus labios besándola –Desde que te tengo a mi lado nunca he vuelto a sentirme solo, siempre quiero estar contigo, Kaito. ¿Volaremos juntos por siempre?_

 _– ¡Si!_

 _Esa noche Kaito durmió abrazado a su lado como siempre se sentía cómodo envuelto entre esas enormes alas negras, pero Gakupo no podía dormir ¿realmente eran sinceros esos sentimientos que Kaito le profesaba? Kaito no había explorado mundo, él era su salvador, su protector, todo lo que conocía. Podría decir ahora que le amaba, pero cuando volara más lejos. . . ¿Quién podría decirle que regresaría a su lado? Cuando ya no volaran juntos ¿regresaría al nido? ¿O crearía el suyo propio? Aquellas dudas no lo dejaron dormir esa noche, tampoco le dieron calma alguna dejando su corazón en una dolorosa agonía. Deseaba cortarle las alas a Kaito para que jamás se fuera de su lado pero no podía ser egoísta. No podía dañar ese hermoso plumaje azul que le correspondía, tampoco podía no dejarle volar cuando él mismo le había enseñado a alzar el vuelo y surcar los cielos, a guiarse por las corrientes de aire a bailar entre las nubes. ¿Podría ser egoísta? quería, deseaba serlo. Pero como siempre, Kaito, sacaba lo mejor de él. Solo deseaba su felicidad y si en algún momento su felicidad estaba lejos de allí, entonces así tenía que ser._

 _Esa noche cuando viajaron a la ciudadela que estaba iluminada por antorchas y una enorme fogata central, había un gran ambiente debido a la actividad, risas, comidas y bebidas se repartían a montón, la sonrisa de Kaito era grande observando los bailes, la música y el teatro, cuando llego la media noche Kaito sonrió de gran manera su cuerpo comenzó a menearse con el ritmo de la música sus joyas eran iluminadas por el fuego mientras su cuerpo era un cotoneo sexual e insinuante deseaba más que nada tomarle de las caderas pegarlo a su cuerpo y devorar todo el aire que habitaba en sus pulmones, cielos que Kaito se había vuelto un joven hermoso y tentador. Esos tres años que restaban iban a ser dolorosamente difíciles, aquellos tres años pasaron más rápido de lo que él había querido aunque ahora Kaito viajaba casi todos los días a la ciudadela se preparó mentalmente para el momento en que Kaito le dejara decidiera que se había enamorado de alguien y le dejara completamente solo._

 _Cuando regreso a la cueva sintió un aroma dulce pero sutil era la primera época de apareamiento de Kaito él sonrió, solo una manta de color blanco cubría su desnudes._

 _–Prometiste que cuando fuera mi primer celo tú me tomarías como tu compañero._

 _– ¿Estás seguro de esto?_

 _–Solo deseo volar contigo para siempre ¿Volaras conmigo para siempre?_

 _–Si._


End file.
